The angel birthed from demons
by Renex Fiagra
Summary: When Heine gets hurt really bad and goes home to sulk about the monster within himself. Can Badou cheer him up? Rated M for obvious reasons.


Heine sat on his couch with a pair of tweezers in hand. A bowl full of bloody bullets lay in front of him.

_Clank_. A hiss of pain. "Ah Fuck!" He yelled as he dropped another bullet in the bowl. He looked back down to his pale dead white body and saw the skin start to pull together. Using his hand he found another bullet wound and spread open the skin. Taking the tweezers he shoved them painfully into the hole until he found the bullet. Another rip came and a blood cover bullet along with some flesh came out and landed in the bowl.

A knock came and then his door opened. "Hey white hair where you at?" an annoying voice came. He sighed and went back to his previous job of getting the lead from his body, knowing all too well that the annoying voice belonged to his partner Badou.

Badou peered into the room and saw Heine ripping another bullet painfully from his body. "Damn man…" he said flopping down next the albino man. "How many so far?"

Heine watched as the red head light up a cigarette. "Counting the one I took out…none of your business." He growled as he ripped yet another from his chest. A raking cough came with that one and he spat out blood. "…mother fucker…." He said under his breathe.

Badou ripped the tweezers from Heine's hand and stood up. "Lay down." He sighed taking a long drag. Heine was about to protest but just rolled his eyes and did as he was told. Badou chuckled and carefully touched his partner's skin. "Good dog!"

Said "dog" was about to whirl around and bite said "eye-patch's" head off when said "asshole" ripped out a bullet from his side. "FUCK!" he yelled.

This continued for a good half hour before Badou was finished. Heine stayed lying down on the couch wincing as his skin pulled itself back together. Badou clicked his tongue. "Do even want to know how many there are this time?" he asked quirking his head. No answer came so he sighed and kneeled down next to his white haired friend. "Heine?" Heine covered his face with his arm. Shaking his head Badou leaned down and kissed Heine on the lips. It took Heine a moment before he finally kissed back. Badou made a move to remover Heine's hand from hi face but the stubborn dog kept it there. So instead he moved to caress his check. He felt Heine move his other hand to entwine with his long red hair. Said red head smirked and licked the bottom of Heine's lip, begging for entry. Heine complied and opened his mouth to find a sudden intruding tongue in his mouth.

Moaning Badou slipped off Heine's tattered shirt and pressed his hand on the albino's skin causing him to gasp. Badou bit Heine's tongue which made him moan. He tore away form the white haired man and smirked. "Gettin' a lil' needy?" he chuckled. Heine glared at him through his fingers covering his face and tugged on the man's long hair. "What?" he yelped. Heine removed his hand and gazed up at him with crimson eyes.

Badou knew that look. He smirked evilly and maneuvered his hand down to Heine's crotch. The albino gripped the couch and moaned. Badou rubbed his hand over the man's growing erection. "Ah! B-Bad-oohh…" He moaned as the man on top of him toyed with hi through his clothes. "F-Fuck…just….ah!"

Badou chuckled and unbuttoned Heine's leather pants. He slid down and came face to pants with Heine. Smirking he took the zipper with his mouth and slid it down. Heine shivered and bucked his hips. "Badou!" he yelled. Said red head came back up to kiss the man's lips as his hand went deep into Heine's pants. He claimed his prize and gave Heine a good squeeze. "AH!" Heine moaned and arched into the touch. Badou silenced him by claiming his lips with his own. He ran his finger over the tip of Heine and dug his nail in causing the albino to writhe under him, panting.

Heavy panting swallowed the room as Badou fondled with Heine. "Ba-Badou you bastard… ah!" he panted heavily. "Just…do it already!" he yelled. Badou shook his head and got up off of Heine.

"Hmmm the priest actually was the one to send me to check on you…" he said moving around the room to the hallway. "And he just so happened to give us some new presents to try out." He snickered as he came back into the room with a bag.

"W-what do you mean?" he panted trying to sit up.

Smirking deviously he wiggled his eye brows towards the bag. "Oh just some new toys for me to play with…" he said as he leaned over to Heine. Who was trying to contain himself because of the hot suggestive bastard that was teasing him in front of him. Panting he watched as Badou dug around in the bag and pulled out an egg shaped thing. "What?" he asked to no one in particular.

Badou smirked as he pulled out a little remote with a small button on the top. He leaned over and set it aside for later. Heine gave him a questioning look before he felt Badou start to take off his pants. He was soon clad in nothing but his boxers. Badou smirked down at his "tent" before he tore off his black and red checkered boxers too. Heine was panting heavily now and his crimson red eyes were ghosted over with lust.

"Badou?" he panted softly. Badou smirked at him and suddenly stuck one of his fingers in him. "Fu-Ahhh Badou!" he whined. Hearing Heine's whimpers he stuck in a second finger and started to scissor him open. "Baaaaadoooooh!" he moaned as he gripped the couch tightly. Badou put in his third finger and rammed into Heine's prostate. "AHHH!" he screamed. He continued to mercilessly rub Heine's prostate until he saw that the albino was about to cum. Pulling out he turned back to the bag and brought out a cock ring. Heine saw this through his pleasure clouded eyes and growled. "O-Oh f-Fuck no. You…a-are not ganna do that bitch!" he tried to yell but only came out between pants.

Badou chuckled and slid the ring over the base of Heine's cock making him groan. He smirked evilly. "Now for the fun part." He grabbed the egg once more and pushed the button on the remote making it whir to life. The fucking egg was a heated vibrator. Badou brought it down to Heine's opening and held it just before his opening so that he could feel the sensation.

"A-AHH." He cried and clamped around the ring. "Badou!"

Heine's cries went straight down to his cock and made him shiver. He pushed the egg into Heine and he arched up off the couch and writhed in pleasure. "AAHHHH!" he cried. The vibrations and the heat against his prostate nearly sent him over the edge again. Badou smirked and dug into the bag again producing two little pill sized vibrators. He took some tape and taped them to Heine's nipples.

Standing back Badou watched as his partner writhe with pleasure. The sexy albino was just too sensitive to pass by on a chance to do something like this. He dug back into the bag once again and pulled out his best friend. Lube. He tore off his shirt and pants. He had gone commando today since underwear was so over rated.

After getting himself prepped he leaned down and suddenly slid into Heine causing him to cry out and clamp for the second time. "God Heine you're soooooo tight!" he moaned as he thrust back into Heine again.

"Ah! Ah Ba-aaaah! Fuck!" Heine cried out each time Badou thrust into him hitting the vibrator making it ram into his prostate harder.

Only a few extra thrusts later and they screamed out each others names. Heine passed out the second Badou pulled out of him. He watched the sleeping man go limp before he took everything off of him. He left and got towels for them both and wiped them off. A blanket was littered on the floor from earlier. He sighed grabbing it before pulling Heine into his arms and leaning back o the couch. Smiling he pulled him into his lap and wrapped the blanket around them both.

"Heine….You are not a monster…I love you…" Badou said softly before he kissed the white haired angel's forehead.


End file.
